


Zach's rsd (rejection sensitive dysphoria)

by Namjoonlover24



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: ADHD, ADHD Character, M/M, Multi, Zach has ADHD, neurodivergent character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonlover24/pseuds/Namjoonlover24
Summary: Zach has rsd been bad and he doesn't want to tell his boyfriend's Alex and Charlie.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Charlie St. George, Zach Dempsey/Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Zach's rsd (rejection sensitive dysphoria)

**Author's Note:**

> With my Zach has ADHD Series. My rsd has been being mean so I decided to write with it. Also if you want more Zach x Alex x Charlie fanfiction just ask I have more on my tumblr if you want to know my tumblr it's  
> Yesthatbigirl.

Zach with ADHD and his rsd (rejection sensitive dysphoria) is acting up really bad and he has been thinking everyone hates him. He is scared to tell his boyfriends that it's being annoying. They know he has ADHD and know about his rsd. His energy at the moment is,

https://soundcloud.com/girl-wilde/big-fuckup-energy-1?ref=clipboard

, he has been listening to that on repeat. His boyfriend's don't find out, till one day they are hanging out and they notice he is kinda pulling back and seems to be over thinking what he is saying.

He keeps saying he's fine, but they know he is not okay. He finally tells them after a little bit of convincing from his boyfriend's. He explains to them that he feels like everyone hates him and he feels like they don't love him, also that he's the worst thing that has ever happened to them. He also feels like he is the worst person in the world.

Zach is crying while he is telling them, because it's all of this pent up emotion that he has been trying to hide from them. Alex and Charlie immediately hugs Zach and they both tell him how much they love him and that nobody hates him and how he is the best thing that has ever happened to them. Zach starts crying more because of all the love he's getting and his boyfriends start kissing him all over the face, that makes Zach giggle.

Alex and Charlie take Zach to Charlie's room, so they can cuddle and while they are cuddling, they have Zach in the middle. The rest of the night they tell him all the things they love about him and how much they love him. Zach's rsd may still exist but he has his 2 boyfriend's to help get him through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my writing!!!


End file.
